


Sweet Morning Affection

by Mandy_Shojo



Category: Love Lies & a Heist
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, a bit out of character i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Shojo/pseuds/Mandy_Shojo
Summary: The morning of your birthday with Alec





	Sweet Morning Affection

I woke up to the sun shining in the windows while in the arms of my lovely husband. I knew by now that waking him up was not an easy task. If I tried he would surely just pull me back into his strong arms and give me a "You sleep, too," just as he had done the morning after I had finally admitted to myself that I had feelings for him. Smiling at the memory, I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" he asked, eyes popping open.

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"How could I sleep with you stirring around?"

"You've done it plenty before."

"Well, today is different. It's your birthday, and I've been excited thinking about your presents for weeks."

 _What kind of presents are we talking about here?_ Just as I though that, I saw him getting a box out from under the bed. I opened it. Inside was a simple but lovely dress in a light shade of pink. I then read the card that came with it.

> I've cleared my schedule so we can spend all day together. Then tonight-or however long we can control ourselves-I'll take that dress off.
> 
> Alec


End file.
